


Slow Ride

by spiralicious



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: hentai_contest, Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon and an angel in the backseat of a '67 Impala...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Ride

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently, I needed yet another fandom. I blame Vexed. Thanks for pinking, Kira!
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 74 "Cunnilingus" under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Ruby smirked at the woman below her. Anna was sprawled across the backseat. Her eyes were wide, scanning the form of the woman straddling her. Their lips were swollen and bruised from kissing. The angel’s breasts heaved with the effort of catching her breath, her exposed nipples hardening in the chilled air of the backseat of the car. Anna slid her hands up Ruby’s thighs, intent on pulling the demon back down for more. Ruby, however, had other plans. She slid back to give herself more room as she leaned down. Her hands deftly unfastened Anna’s jeans while her teeth worried the angel’s skin below her belly button.

Quick compliance and understanding of Ruby’s intent made it easy to maneuver Anna’s jeans off in the confined space.

Ruby admired the sight of Anna spread across the backseat, her legs as open as the space would allow and her pale skin contrasting sharply with the dark leather of the seat. The demon teasingly ran her fingers across the inside of the angel’s thighs, before sliding them across her slick folds. The woman below her arched and moaned, desperate for more contact. Ruby gripped her thighs to hold her legs open as she leaned in to lick her tongue across…

“Dean!” Sam yelled from the passenger seat, effectively ending Dean’s monologue.

“What?”

Sam held up one hand, “Porn,” then raised the other, “and reality. You are confusing them again.”

“Christ, it was just an example.” Dean looked in the rearview mirror to see the horrified stares of Ruby and Anna in the backseat directed at him. “Okay, maybe not Penthouse Forum. How about something classier like, um, what’s classier than Penthouse Forum?”

“Dean!”

A chorus of yelling voices could be heard as the 1967 Impala made its way down the road.


End file.
